villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Toby D'Amato
Toby is the main villain of the 1991 horror movie, Popcorn. Biography In the first act, Toby was a classmate of the main character, Maggie, at a film department of an University. The Film Department has trouble with gaining recognition, so Toby suggested to put on a Horror-Thon at an old theater, Dreamland Theater. There, he enlisted help from a owner of a film memorabilia shop with the equipment for the films to make them more gimmicky. By the end of the first act, Toby called Maggie's Mother, Suzanne, with his voiced disguised. He told her to meet him at the theater with a gun, and there he kidnaps her. Then when we get to the second act, the theater shows a horror movie called Mosquito where they scare the audience with a giant mosquito prop flying over them. A guy named Davis controls the zip line with the mosquito attached with a remote control. However, Toby uses another remote control and has the mosquito zoom back at Davis and stabs him with the mosquitos stinger, killing him. Toby then brought the body to his lair in the theater where he makes a mask off the dead face. Using Davis's face mask, Toby disguises himself as Davis and tricks a girl named Tina to make out with him. But after she finds out that the face is a mask, Toby uses a nearby rope to choke her to death. After that, Toby goes into a control booth where a wheelchair-bound man named Bud is doing the gimmick effects for the movie that their showing, The Attack of the Amazing Electrified Man. Toby straps Bud down onto his wheelchair and wires it to act like an electric chair, killing Bud. At the end of the second act, Toby manages to capture Maggie and straps her into a chair in his lair. He shows that the face that they have been seeing him as was actually a mask that his actual burned face. He reveals that long ago that when he was a child, his mother got killed in a fire at the theater when they were showing a movie called The Possessor. He got burned in the process and holds Maggie and her mother responsible because they were actually related to the creator of the film. Toby wants to re-enact the final scene of the movie with Maggie and Suzaane, who is revealed to be in a full body cast with her gun. At the third act, as the theater shows the third film, The Stench, Toby kills a guy named Leon by locking him in the bathroom stalls and throws some material in the tole it where it unleashes thick smoke which causes Leon to pass out. The material then explodes, killing Leon. He then proceeds to kill a girl named Joanie, but spares her after it's revealed that she loves him. Toby then continues with Re-enacting the final scene where he does live in front of the audience. He then prepares to kill Maggie, but her boyfriend named Mark arrives and comes down the zip line of the mosquito prop to get to the stage faster. While Toby keeps calling out that the scene will be ruined, the mosquito prop became unlatched and and swings toward Toby, stabbing him in the chest with the stinger. As Toby swings along with the mosquito prop, he finally dies. Trivia * The way that Toby kills his victims and then creates a mask from their faces is very similiar to Leatherface who wears his victim's literal face. Category:Horror Villains Category:Mature Category:Deceased Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Category:Serial Killers